


Just like an old brother

by aporia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Fillathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aporia/pseuds/aporia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byron is a young and participative father excited to attend his son's sleepover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like an old brother

“What a wonderful idea it was to call your friends for a sleepover, Michael! What are we going to do? I was thinking we could watch a Disney movie together, and then have a beauty sleep. Only you and I know that your hair deserves a treatment, my dear.”

Although III was embarrassed, he couldn’t summon the courage to say the right words when his father looked so eager.

“We could ask your brother to bring us a strawberry pie. I think Chris will come home early tonight. He could bring us some Lady Grey too, I know it’s your favorite tea.”

“Dad, I...” He breathed in hesitantly and still couldn’t say it.

“Oh right! You wouldn’t want Lady Gray. It has caffeine and it’s a sleepover! I’m sorry for my lack of consideration. We should have a simple herbal tea.”

“Dad, please. I...” He started again.

“Of course, cupcake. We can have that blossoming tea that you love as well. Everything has to be perfect for our dad-son-and-his-friends quality time.

“Can you quit being an idiot, father?” IV cut in. “Look at you son, he doesn’t want an old man butting in and ruining his weekend. That’s his chance to sleep with his little friend, do you remember–“

III landed a kick in his brother for his indiscretion as Byron stared at IV, petrified for his uncalled for input.

III looked even more embarrassed now. “Stop it, IV, it’s not like that.”

“Is it true, Thomas? Is your brother really rejecting the company of his loving dad?” He looked at III disappointed.

“I already told you, he doesn’t want your you there. Look at yourself dad, you’re not our age. Go make some dad stuff like watch tv, read a book, play solitaire, or talk about politics with your other old dad friends."

“But I am a cool dad, Thomas. People even think I am Chris’s older brother. And talking about him, Chris never complained about having a participative father. I even took him to my sleepovers! You are just ungrateful, rubbing in my face that I am a few years older.” Byron pulled his sad face.

 

“I’m sorry, dad. It’s okay, you can come to the sleepover.” III cast a nasty look to his brother, resting his hand in Byron’s shoulder. It looked like IV was having a blast.

 

“No, son. I know when I am not welcome. But I bet none of your friends would have a dad as cool as I am.” He made a dramatic exit.

“Hey don’t give me that look,” IV told him when III wouldn’t stop staring. “I spared you from the old man cockblocking you tonight. You should thank me.”

 

-

“Can you believe he did that? Your brothers are so spoiled and ungrateful. They love making me look bad.” Byron said as he sat between V and Kaito in a bar. “I’m lucky to have you as my son, my little Chris. You would never throw your daddy aside, would you? Daddy is your best end most loyal friend, and you would never leave him, right?” Byron hugged his son.

“Of course, father.” V answered, returning the hug awkwardly.

“How great.” Kaito muttered, not looking very happy. He would kick Chris’s brothers’ asses later on for that.

It would be a long night.


End file.
